


The Psychology of Eva

by Yowatup



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowatup/pseuds/Yowatup
Summary: As the Angels emerge Shinji is tasked to pilot the Eva Unit 1. In fear of causing Shinji too much psychological stress, Gendo hires renowned psychologist Sigmund Freud to keep Shinji sane. It is through Freud that the First and Second children learn about Aristotle and Nietzsche, respectively. Deep philosophical and psychological debates ensue.





	1. The Psychology of Everyday Life

Chapter 1 "The Psychology of Everyday Life"

3/5 First Session

Freud lay back in his chair with a sigh, tired from work. He only had one more patient to go and, frankly, he thought he wouldn't make it. Especially considering who the patient was: A child no older than fourteen who was tasked with piloting a kick-ass robot to save the world from "Angels". Now Freud was never a religious man, as a matter of fact, he was quite the Atheist. But, the moment he saw one of those things come down from the sky, he had been scarred for life. He couldn't even fathom what that kid (Shinji was it?) must've gone through.

Freud pulled out a cigar; he knew he would need it.

He was contacted by Gendo Ikari (Commander of Nerv, and a cold one at that) not too long after the first angel attack. Apparently, Shinji had suffered some stress after the battle (understandable) and, because of his brilliant work in the plane of Psychology ("his" meaning, of course, Freud), Gendo "politely" asked Freud for assistance. Assistance Freud was too happy to give once he saw all the green he'd be getting from it. Not to mention the publicity. Oh! The publicity! He could already envision it in his head: "Freud, the Father of Psychology and Saviour of the World". Well, maybe he was stretching it too much. Still, nobody could blame a man for dreaming, right?

This would be his first meeting with the boy, and Freud intended to test his newest theory on him. He would use the kid as a guinea pig of sorts (with no malicious intent) to see if he was right about the "Unconscious" and his method of studying it.

What could possibly go wrong?

He heard a knock on the door as his cigar was nearly turned to mere ashes. He got up from his chair and headed for the door. He still felt quite at odds in this new study that was provided to him. He never understood Japan and its culture; they didn't even have beds for Christ's sake! The study was similar to the one he had in Germany, which helped a lot. However, he couldn't help but feel that everything was too orderly. The metallic desks didn't feel quite right and he still had to get used to sliding the door.

Freud straightened up and slid the door, revealing a short (but average for his age) brown haired kid. The kid wore a simple school uniform (maybe he was humble being the Saviour of the world and all) and could probably use some exercise, as his back didn't seem fully developed.

On Shinji's side, he was met by a rather large old man. His posture brimmed with confidence and it was really intimidating for someone as shy as him.

Shinji looked at the psychologist in the eye for a split second, before diverting his gaze to any other place in the room. Freud was both disappointed and surprised.

"Is this really humanity's only hope? The one who has to fight monsters on a daily basis can't even stare back at me for more than a second?" He thought. "This has to be a joke!" He suppressed a snort, seeing as it would only antagonize the kid, and Freud wasn't intending to start off with the wrong foot.

He instead offered the kid a warm (border lining on fake) smile.

"Hello, Shinji. I've heard an awful lot of you," greeted Freud as he extended his hand. He tried to sound as warm and inviting as possible.

It seemed to work (somewhat) as the boy slowly moved his hand to shake his. He didn't look the man in the eye though, as he mouthed his "Hello".

Freud sighed inwardly. "Baby steps," he thought tiredly.

"Please come in, take a seat," Freud said, never losing his warm act.

Shinji shyly walked in looking around the room. It was decently sized. The brownish carpet on the floor complemented the red walls, which were lined with books from all ranges. It was truly incredible for Shinji to see these large amounts of books. After the Second Impact, books became rarer. The only ones that were still being mass produced were school books. Not that many people wanted to pick up reading, with the threat of the end of the world and all, but it still shocked the 14-year-old to see this many books in one place.

Freud noticed that Shinji had stopped in front of one of the bookshelves and was staring at it intently. He smirked as an idea came to his mind, maybe the boy would enjoy some of this? Not many of his clients actually paid attention to those shelves. He would leave this for the end of the session, however, now he needed to check Shinji's mental state.

"Shinji," Freud called to the kid, who in turn looked back at the man startled. "Would you please lie down on that chair?" Freud asked pointing to the horizontally stretched chair covered in red blankets.

Shinji lay down, blushing as he told the psychologist "Sorry".

Freud smiled at this (albeit with a little worry) and, once he sat down, took out his notebook and a pencil. He wrote the name "Shinji" at the top of a new page and right below started taking notes of the boy's behavior.

Once his client had settled and Freud had stopped scribbling in his notebook, Freud straightened in his chair and told the boy, "Well, Shinji, as you might already know, I'm Sigmund Freud. We'll meet every Sunday at this very hour, unless there is an emergency, in which case, we'll work it out."

Shinji simply nodded.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Freud asked. Seeing as the kid's face was full of confusion, probably from where to start, Freud continued, "Where were you born?"

"Oh, I was born in Tokyo 03 on the 6th of June. I don't remember much of my early years, except for…" Shinji stopped himself, his features darkening.

Freud moved forward, "Yes?"

Shinji hesitated.

Freud, not wanting to start off with the left foot, didn't push it further, "Don't worry. I won't push it." Shinji looked relieved. Freud continued, "How long have you stayed in Tokyo 03?"

"A week at most," Shinji answered. He didn't follow up.

"I take it you have been living in another district until a week ago?" Freud asked.

"Yes, Kyoto. I've spent eleven years of my life there."

"Who took care of you?" Freud continued taking notes.

"My sensei, Eito."

"For eleven years?"

Shinji nodded.

"This isn't going to work," Freud thought. He suddenly stood up, startling the young boy. A moment later, he kneeled, leveling with the boy. "Shinji," he said as he looked at the boy in the eye. "I know that it is hard to open up to other people, but, if you really want me to help you stomach being the savior of the world and all," he said with a playful tone while grabbing Shinji's shoulder in a friendly manner, "then I need you to cooperate." Freud continued in a serious tone. "Why don't you just talk? I won't judge you." He said while holding up his hands in mock-surrender. "I want to get to know you Shinji." Shinji felt warmth in his words. "Everything about you. What has happened to you, what you think of what has happened to you and how you feel about what has happened to you." Freud stood up and sat back on his chair. "So, why don't we start again?" He took his notes and, in a new page, wrote "Shinji" at the top.

"Tell me about you, Shinji."

Reinvigorated, Shinji started telling Freud about the eleven years he had spent in Kyoto, all the while, Freud took notes. The little boy seemed to remember those days with some melancholy. God knows what has happened in Tokyo to remember this with fondness! The boy never really lived. He spent most of his days learning from his "sensei" that, by Shinji's account, was very strict. He barely had any friends (if any) and he didn't even attend school. Most of his days consisted of waking up, studying in between meals and sleeping. At least he had picked up cooking. That skill could be useful for him in the future.

Freud noticed the clock marked it was 10:14 PM. He had been so intent on listening to Shinji speak that he didn't even notice the session was over 14 minutes ago. Shinji saw the time too, and stopped talking. His face got red and he told Freud "Sorry" while picking his things up, ready to leave.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Freud also stood up. "I was most entertained by your stories Shinji."

Shinji blushed harder.

"Say, Shinji, before you go, do you enjoy reading?" Freud asked.

"I've never read before."

"Can you read in English?" Freud asked while walking towards his bookshelves.

Shinji nodded.

"Good. I noticed that you were quite impressed by the books I own." Freud said. Shinji, in response, blushed. "Why don't you try reading this?" Freud handed Shinji a book named "Corpus Aristotelicum". "It's a collection of the work from Aristotle. I think you might enjoy it."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Freud," Shinji excitedly took the book.

"Just Freud, kid. Have a good night."

"You too!" The boy said. He then left the study, not before waving goodbye at the psychologist.

Freud finally sat down, with a long sigh.

He ran his fingers through his head and fixed his gaze on the ceiling.

He had established a connection with the kid in his first meeting. That was a success in his book. However, Freud couldn't help but feel a little disappointed from finally meeting the Third Child. He wasn't strong nor did he seem confident. It was clear to him now why Gendo had been willing to offer such a large amount of money for Shinji's sessions.

Despite the kid's social ineptitude, Freud could see that the kid had a kind heart.

That night, Freud vowed to help Shinji find happiness.


	2. Before the first day of school

Chapter 2 "Before the first day of school"

After having finished cleaning Misato's (and now his) apartment, Shinji settled on the couch with the book Freud had given to him. He found himself excitedly reading each philosophical essay in the book. He didn't really grasp the concepts and ideas that were compiled in the "Corpus Aristotelicum". However, Shinji was determined to read through it all.

Misato, while drinking a can of beer, looked over warily to the young boy. The book he was reading was massive, and I mean MASSIVE. She wondered why Shinji would even show interest in reading something that looked as tedious as that. Could it be a present from a loved one? A girl maybe? No, scratch that. No girl in their right mind would give a boy such a present. Then, where did he get it from?

Shinji had barely started reading when Misato asked, "Say Shinji, where did you get that?"

Despite being a little bit annoyed by his guardian's interruption, he answered with a smile. "Oh! This?" He signaled to the absurdly large book. "Freud gave it to me. I was expecting to read it and then discuss it a little with him!" Shinji said excitedly.

Misato had an expression of disgust on her face. So it had been that old man, eh? Misato had refused to take Shinji to his session with Freud, making up the lazy excuse of being overworked. Instead, she left the task to the much reliable Makoto Hyuga. She hadn't gone to pick him up either, arguing that she was tired. In reality, Misato hadn't done this to slack off her duties, like she normally does. She didn't do it to stay away from Shinji either. She would actually like to spend as much time with him as she can. She just couldn't stand Sigmund Freud.

She chugged what remained of her beer trying to erase the memory of Shinji's psychologist.

Shinji didn't understand why Misato looked so angry. Since she didn't continue with the conversation, he shrugged and went on reading.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing.

Annoyed, for being interrupted again, Shinji went to answer it.

"Hello?" Shinji asked.

"Hello, Shinji?" The voice coming from the phone was Freud's. "How are you doing?"

"Great actually," Shinji answered, his mild annoyance gone.

"I'm glad," Freud said. "Is Miss Katsuragi there with you?"

"She is. Would you like to speak with her?"

"If I may"

Shinji walked over to Misato.

"Misato, Freud is on the phone."

Misato looked mad. "What does the old man want? Tell him I'm not home." She said dismissively.

Shinji chuckled nervously. "I have already told him you're here…"

Silence.

Misato glared at Shinji and he physically cringed. Realizing it wasn't the boy's mistake; she walked over him and ruffled his hair.

"Okay," she said, "I'll go talk to him." She smiled at the confused boy. He smiled, albeit nervously, back.

"Hello?" Misato asked once on the phone.

"Ah! Your voice is like beautiful music to my ears, Miss Katsuragi." Freud said delightedly.

"What do you want?" Misato asked angrily.

"No need to be aggressive, Captain. I was just complementing the lovely voice of a young fine lady like you."

Misato growled. "This guy is unbelievable!" She thought.

"Why are you calling?" Misato asked in a menacing tone.

"Straight to the point, eh?" Freud teased. Misato snorted in response. "Alright, I was calling to talk to you about something. I was meaning to tell you yesterday, but you didn't come to pick up Shinji. Why was that by the way?"

"Shit" Misato thought. Being caught slightly off guard, she stumbled over her words, "Eh… I was… eh… tired? No! I mean I… eh… was… working! In Nerv." She mentally facepalmed.

"Uh-huh," Freud said. She could feel him smirking from the other side.

"Crap!" She thought.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the new German restaurant that's opened." Freud calmly stated. "I've heard it's quite delicious…"

He rambled on.

Misato was awe-struck. Was he seriously asking her out? She brushed that thought aside. Maybe he just meant to tell her something serious in person. Sure, the guy was constantly trying to get in her pants (disgusting), but he was a respected psychologist at the end of the day.

"Is this related to Shinji?" She asked.

"Huh?" Freud was confused. "No, I thought we could, you know, get to know each other better, maybe have a few drinks, go to my place after and see what happens from there…"

Misato was expressionless.

"So, would you like to go out with me?" Freud asked.

"Like hell I would," she answered angrily. The nerve of this guy! She thought she'd made it clear the first time they met (a dreadful experience by the way) that she didn't want anything to do with him. And, yet, here he was! Asking her out! Again!

"Still in denial I see," Freud said disappointedly. "Don't feel ashamed to admit your feelings for someone like me. A lot of people like, you know, more mature men…"

Misato was fuming. Her face was red from anger.

"ASHAMED!" She shrieked so loudly that Freud, in surprise, fell from the chair he had been sitting on.

Shinji, who had been reading during the exchange, suddenly rushed next to Misato.

"Misato, what's wrong?" Shinji asked worriedly. Misato glared at him. Shinji fidgeted. However, when he saw Misato's red face, he got worried and asked, "Misato are you feeling well? Your face is all red…"

"Is it now?" Freud said from the other side of the line, trying to get back in his chair.

"He heard that?" Misato was shocked. "SHUT UP!" she shouted, hanging up the phone.

She was heavily breathing. Her hands clenched the counter with such force that they became pale white. Her face was completely red. Her purple hair dripped over her it.

Horrified, Shinji fled the scene. He took his book and got into his bedroom.

Misato, on the other hand, stormed into her own room, her face red and cursing the psychologist all the way through.

As night settled in, the Katsuragi household calmed down. Misato was deep asleep while Shinji was intently reading his book. However, the young boy couldn't fully concentrate as his mind kept going back to the dreaded thought of starting school the next day.

Shinji didn't know what to do. What would happen? Would the other kids like him?

He was nervous. Realizing reading was currently useless; he closed the book and lied on his bed facing the ceiling. What should he do? He was unsure, and that scared him. He tossed and turned on his bed, but sleep wouldn't come to him.

He got out of bed dressed only in a white shirt and underwear. Slowly but steadily, he made his way towards the phone. He hesitated one second before grabbing it and dialing the number of his (apparently perverted) psychologist.

Waiting for Freud to pick up, Shinji wondered if this was a good idea. He was having second thoughts and was about to hang up when he heard Freud from the other side of the line say, "Hello?"

"H-Hello, Freud," Shinji stuttered. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No! Of course not!" Freud lied. "What is on your mind Shinji?"

"Well…" Shinji hesitated, "You know how tomorrow I'm starting school?"

"Yes…"

Shinji took a deep breath and said, "I'm kind of nervous…"

"Uh-huh."

"What will the other kids think of me? What if nobody likes me? I don't really feel like going…" Shinji's voice faded. "I'm such a coward," he thought. "I know it's stupid…"

"It isn't," Freud interrupted. His voice was firm and deeply serious, far from the perverted Freud from a few hours ago. "I understand your worries, Shinji."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do." Freud nodded on the other side of the line. "You can't really know for sure what they'll think of you. However, let me ask you this: how will you know what they think of you if you don't even attend school? I know it seems safer and less risky to just avoid the confrontation and keep to you, hiding from the world." Freud paused, "but that is just the short term. Trust me when I tell you Shinji that, if you constantly just avoid life's problems, you'll be tortured by what-ifs and, in the long term, you'll wish you had made a different choice."

There was a moment of silence as Freud allowed that last thought to sink in.

"Now, tell me, what is the worst thing that could happen?" Freud asked.

Shinji took a moment to consider and then said, "They could all laugh at me and I'd be publically ridiculed… or maybe I could be made fun of behind my back… I'd be alone…" Shinji started becoming discouraged.

"Well," started Freud, "if none of that happens, then the day would be a success, wouldn't it?"

Shinji hummed in agreement.

"Now, what is the real probability that any of this happens? Do you really think that the other kids are so evil, so cold-hearted that they'd go out of their way to make you feel bad? What would prompt any of these behaviors? Huh? They don't know you, so why would they make fun of you? What makes you think that there aren't other kids who might want to become friends with you?" Freud asked.

Shinji thought about all these questions. Freud was right. He was being overly pessimistic. Why hadn't he realized before?

With renewed happiness, Shinji said "You're right. I'm overreacting. I'll go to sleep now. I got to be ready for tomorrow."

Freud smiled, "good call Shinji."

"Thank you and goodnight Freud," Shinji said with a smile of his own.

"Goodnight Shinji."

Having said this, Freud hanged up. Shinji went to sleep. Freud lit a cigar.

They both wore smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago I posted this story on Fanfiction.net. A lot of time passed until I finally posted the second chapter. Now that I'm done with school, this story (that many may believe was left forgotten) is going to be continued. I'll try to update on both sites as soon as I can. I intend to finish this story however long it takes me.   
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
